


All jealousy to the bride and good wishes to the corpse

by soundslikefire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Weddings, hintings of larry, liams got a bit of a sarcastic mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundslikefire/pseuds/soundslikefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always get what you want<br/>Zayn.<br/>You can't always get what you want<br/>Zayn is what Liam wants, but Zayn has already gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	All jealousy to the bride and good wishes to the corpse

Liam is in a crisp black suit at the table with the petite center decorations and the beautifully arranged flower display.

 Zayn is sitting ahead of him, at a long table, where Liam can't touch him, make his mouth water. He is also wearing a suit, pressed, and pristine, just for her.

Sophia is wearing a purple dress, sitting next to Liam, sitting up straight and proud. She sighs slightly and Liam goes out to comfort her, though it should be the other way around.

And Perrie. Perrie is stunning and breathtaking, her simple white dress making her skin positively glow.

_"I saw her today at the reception, A glass of wine in her hand, I knew she would meet her connection, at her feet was a footloose man"_

Liam is now standing, as he watches Zayn usher his perfect pale bride in to the long stretch limo giggling as rice pelts the sickeningly cute couple’s back. He can see Zayn's hand waving them all farewell as they rush to an airport, honeymoon. Liam knows Zayn would want to go somewhere warm, like Australia. But Perrie has somehow convinced him (among other things Liam thinks about from time to time) to go to a little island for a week.

_"You can't always get what you want"_

Zayn.

_"You can't always get what you want"_

Zayn is what Liam wants.

_"But if you try sometime you find, you get what you need"_

Liam takes Sophia's slender hand in his own and tows her to the exit. Not as gently as he would've cupped Zayn's face, Liam pulls her in for a kiss, meaningless, as hard as he tries. Sophia is all he needs, just to keep him going, until no one notices hes gone.

****

"Liam be a doll and bring me a new drink," Louis slyly asks holding his glass out. Liam takes it and holds it under the tap. When did they buy one of these? They make household beer dispensers?

"Faster Liam!" But he knows its all in good fun with Louis. Harry walks up to Liam and pats him on the back before going to sit with Louis. Liam tenses and raises his eyebrows, its not fair. Not at all _(no you can't always get what you want)._

And I went down to the demonstration, to get my fair share of abuse

"Are we going to do anything or?" Niall has arrived and has a guitar case slung across his back. Liam opens his mouth, no Niall this is a doomsday party for me because Zayn has left and flown the coop. Oh, and I’m getting over him, one crude joke at a time.

Louis though, apparently knows just what Liam is thinking and pats the couch cushion next to him. "We Niall, are going to get spectacularly drunk and loud."

Hours later, Liam is satiated, _(you get what you need)_ , full of alcohol and weed smoke (courtesy of Harry) stupid songs and Niall's drunken chords on an acoustic.

_"Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration ,if we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"_

****

Liam is now sitting at the head, long table with his new bride besides him, laughing as some pointless joke made by a bridesmaid he hadn't met before wedding rehearsal. Now he sat in a flawlessly pressed suit, cleanly shaven and to all outsiders, completed.

He can just make out Zayn through the adrenaline of it all (taking a lie this far, really) sitting with Perrie and the other boys. Liam could clearly see the bags hidden under Zayn's warms eyes, he was not about to feel good about this.

He is happy now. Supposedly. Yes, yeah he is.

Liam notices also, with limitless amounts of glee that Perrie also looks a bit tired and worn out, not that she does much anyways. Marrige not working out? Shame really. He can see both her hands, one gripping Zayn's elbow, the other squeezing her champagne glass tightly.

Liam notices Sophia sigh yet again placing a hand to his thigh. "Li." He smiles at her. Please be quiet.

_"I saw her today at the reception, in her glass was a bleeding man"_

Later, Liam will pretend not to have been walking near the edge of the garden, and not hear the whispered argument that only wrinkles an otherwise perfect suit (amongst other perfect things). Later Liam will pretend he hadn't smiled a bit when he heard Perrie snap at Zayn "you were staring at him all night." And he will not've been cheered at the fact all he heard was Zayn sighing.

_"She was practiced at the art of deception Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands"_

And even later, Liam will blame it on the alcohol he was given for why he doesn't in fact remember Perrie giving Sophia fake congratulations, and hearing Sophia struggle for a moment before dejectedly sighing, "you know I don't have his heart. It belongs to someone else." Very subtle, really.

Then leave, Liam thinks, a little indulgently, _(though you can't always get what you want)_. And he can feel his heart flutter with tiny feathers of hope, after he looks over his shoulder, and hears Perrie say back, "they can't help it."

They.

They.

Like him and Zayn

Zayn and him

Zayn and Liam

And later that year, when all the tabloids have found that the marriage(s) have gone sour, Liam will interlace his fingers with Zayn's. _(But if you try sometimes you just might find you get what you need)_

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to Zerries engagement


End file.
